I'm Here To Stay
by hannaX
Summary: AU. A car accident leaves Caroline in a coma, when she wakes up, she is unable to remember the past five years of her life or her husband, Klaus. This leaves him no choice but to fight to win her heart and make her fall in love with him, all over again.
1. The Night Before

**A/N: Hey! This is a new story I'm trying out. It's based on the film 'The Vow' which I went to see the other day and completely fell in love with. I'm also using my new favorite pairing on the Vampire Diaries, Klaus and Caroline. I really hope something happens with them, seeing as Damon/Elena isn't going anywhere at the moment. **

**It's completely AU, so there is nothing about vampires, hybrids, werewolf's or witches unfortunately.**

**Let me know what you think by leaving me a lovely little review, it would mean a lot! But anyway, on with the story, enjoy.. **

* * *

><p>The warm sand felt soft under her feet as she strolled across the empty beach. The sound of the ocean waves washing up upon the shore was bliss to her ears. Slowly lifting her head, she turned and faced the light blue sea and sighed.<p>

"This time tomorrow night, I'll be married." She stated to herself. A smile grew upon her lips, and she bit her bottom lip to keep her grin at bay. Tilting her head, her eyes focused on the twinkling stars above her, getting lost in her thoughts before she heard her name being called.

"Caroline!" Her best friend shouted. "Get your ass over here!"

She laughed to herself, shook her head and made he way back over to her half drunk friends. Sitting down on the sand she stretched her legs out in front of her and dug her fingers in the sand.

"There's the woman of the hour," Bonnie smiled happily. "You shouldn't go running off the night before your wedding you know."

"Bonnie, I didn't go running off. I went for a walk along the beach."

"Still! People might not know that, and then something terrible could of happened and no one would of known where you were." A worried look came upon Bonnie's face as thoughts started swirling round her head.

"I'm fine, Bon." Caroline pulled her friend in to a side hug. "No need to worry about me."

"Okay too much talking, not enough drinking." Elena said as she passed a bottle of champagne out to Caroline. "Drink up, miss Forbes."

Lifting the large bottle to her lips she took a sip and smiled as the bubbles tingled inside her before passing the bottle to Bonnie.

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow." Bonnie said taking the bottle from Caroline and taking a swig herself. "My little girl, all grown up." she joked.

"Me neither. It's all happened so quick, but I couldn't of wished for anything different." Caroline replied as she pulled her pale legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, but I hope you know I'm incredibly jealous of you right now." Elena said as she laid back and placed an arm behind her head.

"Why?" A confused look appeared on Caroline's face as she waited for her friend to reply.

"Well duh! Your getting married to one of the nicest, hottest, funniest men I have ever come across in all the years I've been alive. We are currently sitting on a beach, in Barbados might I add, that in a few hours time you will be getting married on. And last but not least, have you seen your engagement ring?" Elena said turning on her side and pointing to the diamond ring that sat on Caroline's finger on her left hand. "It's bloody gorgeous, Care!"

"She's got a point." Bonnie chipped in.

"Guys, please don't be jealous. That's the last thing I want. I'm pretty sure that when you finally get married to Damon, Lena.. It's will be just as perfect as this. And Bonnie, when the right man comes along, you will have everything you want and more. You both deserve it."

"Well I'd love a beach wedding in Barbados but I'm pretty sure that will never happen." Elena sighed before rolling on to her back again.

"You never know, Lena."

"Oh I know, and I don't think it's really Damon's scene." She replied.

"Well whatever happens, I'm sure your wedding day.. In fact, both, your wedding days will be amazing." Caroline said, looking at both her friends.

Caroline smiled, and thought back to the day that she met Klaus. The music had been loud, too loud in the club that Elena and Bonnie had dragged her to. She felt uncomfortable with the amount of people that were crowed in the room, and decided to stand outside to get some air. The cool breeze that hit her as she stepped outside felt heavenly, and she found herself leaning against the cold brick wall. She closed her eyes and sighed. She never wanted to come out in the first place, and for her two best friends to take her to the crappiest club did not impress her one bit. The sound of the busy New York streets surrounded her, before she heard a voice.

"I'm guessing it's not really your scene." A thick British accent said.

Whipping her head to the side, her eyes caught sight of a tall man, with short slightly curly dark blonde hair, blood coloured lips and gorgeous blue eyes.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked, pushing herself off the wall.

"In there." The man pointed to the club.

Caroline opened her mouth to reply, but was unsure what to say. She nodded her head, and looked down at her hands as she started picking the black nail varnish off her fingers.

"I'm not a stalker, or anything like that. But I saw you in there, I mean, how could I not. You're beautiful." The man ducked his head to try and get a look at Caroline's face. Caroline bit her lip, and turned her head to the side. A smile appeared on the man's face. "My name's Klaus." He said, holding out his hand.

Caroline breathed in before extending her long arm and shaking his hand. "Caroline." The warmth of his hand gave Caroline goose bumps, and what felt like an electric shock made them let go of one another's hand. "So why did you follow me out here?"

"I guess you could say it's not really my scene too." Klaus moved so he was now leaning against the wall. "My friends thought it would be a good idea to drag me out tonight, I disagreed of course."

"Same." Caroline smiled at him, before moving back over to the wall.

They both stood in silence. The noise around them filling their ears as they both got consumed into thoughts.

"I've always loved New York." Klaus said starring across the street. "The feel of it.. It's empowering. The lights, the sounds, the smell. Its-"

"The city that never sleeps." Caroline looked at Klaus. "it makes you feel alive everyday, and that's what I love about this city."

"It does indeed."

"So, you're from England?" Caroline asked.

"Ahh, what gave it away? Was it the hair?" He joked. Caroline laughed, and looked down at her feet. A few blonde curls fell lightly in front of her face and before she knew it, Klaus was brushing them back behind her ear. "Born and raised in London."

"I've always wanted to go there."

"It's a lot like New York actually," Klaus crossed his arms. "Especially at night."

"So you're on holiday?"

"No actually, I moved out here less than a year ago." He replied.

"So if London is like New York, why did you move?"

"Wanted a change of scenery I suppose."

Caroline nodded her head. She had lived in New York all her life. London and Paris. Two places where she dreamed of going ever since she was a little girl. With her parents being divorced after her father had an affair, her mom put all of her time and energy that she had by being in the police force. She hadn't seen her father since she was eight years old. She never got to experience a true family holiday and it upset her to think that she missed out a big chunk of her childhood. She shivered as a gust of wind hit Caroline sharply. Quickly, she moved her hands up and down her arms to try and stay warm.

"Here." She watched as Klaus slipped off his black leather jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She was suddenly surrounded in warmth and the delicious smell of his cologne.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"So what about you?" Klaus asked.

"What about me?"

"Tell me something about yourself."

Caroline looked in to his blue eyes, mesmerized by the color. "I'm a fashion designer."

Klaus smirked. He slowly drifted his eyes down her body. He loved the way her short blue dress clung to her like a second skin. Dragging his eyes back up, he saw her blush. God, she was fucking gorgeous. "I guessed."

"How?" She asked.

"You looked better than every single girl in there."

"Quite the romantic, aren't you?"

"Just telling you how I see it, darling."

They're eyes locked, and before she knew it, she was leaning in. Her heart pounded in her chest as she was inches away before..

"Caroline!"

She jumped back. Quickly composing herself, she looked over Klaus' shoulder to see Elena and Bonnie standing there.

"Hey.. just give me a minute." She said to her friends. "Look, I'm really sor-"

"Don't be. It's fine, just calm down." He gently touched her arm and smiled. "I guess you're leaving me then." She bit her lip before nodding.

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't know how you American's do it around here, but would it be rude to ask for your number?"

Caroline smiled and shook her head. "Not at all."

She quickly typed her number into his phone, passed it back to him. She started to shrug his jacket of but he stopped her.

"Keep it. You'll just have to give it back to me next time you see me." He said.

Without saying anything, she leant in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"See you around, Caroline."

"Do you know what the guys were doing tonight?" Caroline snapped out of her trance before looking at Elena.

"Klaus told me that they were just going to a bar. God know what they'll do to him tonight though." Caroline laughed. "I told them all to behave." The girls fell in to silence before Caroline phone started to ring. "talking of the devil... Hello?"

"God I miss you." Klaus said.

"It's only been a day, Nik," She smiled in to the phone. "But I miss you too."

"Yes, well a day is too long for me when I don't get to see my beautiful fiance." Caroline closed her eyes. His voice would be the death of her. "What are you girls up to?"

"Just sitting on the beach talking."

"About?" Klaus asked.

"Stuff. And thats all you're going to get out of me."

"Okay okay. As long as you're not having any second thoughts then I'll be fine."

"Never. I could never have any second thoughts when it comes to me and you. I love you too much." Caroline said, as she played with a piece of her blonde hair.

"Right back at you, darling."

"So what are you boys up to?"

"They just took me to a bar to have a few drinks. And don't worry, we are all on our best behavior." Klaus chuckled. "But I just had to ring you, hear your voice, make sure that you still want to be my wife." He joked.

"I'm one hundred per cent sure."

"The start of the rest of our lives tomorrow babe. I cannot wait. Especially for the honeymoon, I get to have you all for myself." He said, half joking half serious.

"Looking forward to it." She replied, biting her lip, a habit that she always done.

"Well i'll let you get back to the girls." She heard him breathe out. "I love you, so much Caroline Forbes."

"I love you too, Niklaus Mikaelson."


	2. To Have and to Hold

**A/N: I was blown away with the amount of story alerts/ favorites I got from the first chapter, and also the amazing reviews, so thanks so much! **

**I don't take credit for the vows or speeches. A bit of research helped me out on them as I had no clue on what I was doing there. Also, the ending is why this story is rated M. It's my first time writing a scene like that so please don't judge! **

**Also, It was pointed out to me that Klaus' last name is Mikaelson. I've changed that now, so thank you JT Jones! **

**Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you guys think! I love hearing what you have to say :)**

* * *

><p>"Wake up! This is going to be the biggest and best day of your life!"<p>

Good old Elena. Never missed an opportunity to wake Caroline up. Then again… it was her wedding day. Oh my god. Her wedding day.

Quickly sitting up in the double bed, a look of panic came across Caroline's face.

"I can't do it. Lena, oh my god." Caroline said as she ran her fingers through her blonde curls.

"Don't be silly!"

"I'm not. What if he's not there? What if he doesn't love me? What if.. What if I'm not good enough for him! Wha-"

"What if you stop talking for a second?" Elena suggested. She climbed on the bed and sat next to Caroline, crossing her long legs. "Caroline. He will be there. He does nothing but love you, and you're definitely good enough for him. The way he looks at you Caroline, it's as if he never wants to not see you. He cares so much about you, and I'm pretty sure he'd die for you if it meant that your life would be saved. He loves you so much, and I'm positive that he cannot wait to make you his wife."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Elena smiled, before tackling her friend down on the bed and hugging her. "Now, let's get you ready, you've got your wedding to go to."

A few hours later, guests that were able to come out for the wedding started to arrive. The sun was hot and shining down on the white sandy beach. Klaus greeted the guests one by one, before finally it was time for the wedding to begin. He made his way down the wooden planks that had been placed down for the aisle. He waited quietly, lost in thought.

"You ready, man? " Stefan whispered in his ear.

"More than ever." Stefan patted him on the back, and took a step back.

Klaus watched as the guests rose from their seats, and slowly turned his head to the end of the aisle.

She was utterly breathtaking.

Her gorgeous blonde locks were curled and spiraled down just past her shoulders. The slim ivory dress fitted perfectly, and made Caroline's skin glow, and the diamond bracelet that Klaus had got her on their one-year anniversary was wrapped around her wrist. She clung to her mothers arm, and held the bouquet of yellow roses in her other hand. But the thing that made Klaus' heart skip a beat was the smile that was currently on her face. Happiness? Excitement? Klaus didn't care, but the smile made all the worries in his head disappear as a single tear slipped down his cheek.

She kissed her mother on the cheek, before she stepped in front of Klaus and took his hand as they both watched as the minister began the wedding.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of our friends and God, to honor this man and this woman, Caroline and Niklaus, in holy matrimony. Klaus and Caroline have come together in unity and love, and have written their own vows. So, Klaus, Caroline, please proceed. Klaus, you first."

Klaus nodded and looked into Caroline's blue eyes. She instinctively reached up and cupped his cheek. She watched as he mouthed 'I love you' to her and started on with his vows.

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you.

I love you, Caroline Forbes. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Caroline that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my wife, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life."

Caroline wiped away a tear from her eye. She didn't know that Klaus had all of this planned out to say, but it was romantic. She'd never known him to have all of this written down, but he did. And she grinned at him.

"Okay Caroline, it's your turn."

Caroline breathed out, looked up to Klaus and mouthed 'I love you' before she began.

"I look at you and I see my best friend, your energy and your passion inspire me in ways I never thought possible. Your inner beauty, so strong, that I no longer fear being myself. I no longer fear at all. I never thought that I could find someone that I could love that would love me back unconditionally. Then I realize that, although we were often apart you were always with me, and you were my soul mate. You give me purpose when I feel I have none. Without you my soul would be empty, my heart broken, my being incomplete. I thank god everyday that you were brought into my life, and I thank you for loving me."

Klaus smiled softly at Caroline. He sniffed, and then continued on.

"Alright, hand me the rings."

Elena and Stefan handed Klaus and Caroline the rings. The minister smiled at them both and carried on with the proceedings.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, do you take Caroline to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live…"

"I do." Klaus said, sliding the ring onto Caroline's hand. Caroline watched as Klaus kissed her finger gently.

"And Caroline Forbes, do you take Niklaus to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do." Caroline said, sliding the ring onto Klaus' finger.

"Okay, so by the power vested in me by this beautiful pace in Barbados, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Niklaus, you may kiss your bride."

And Klaus leaned in to kiss her. It was a soft kiss, and it was just how she liked it. She watched as Klaus pulled away from her and everyone started clapping. And it suddenly fell into place with Caroline. This was the way it needed to be.

Evening fell quickly, pictures had been taken, kisses had been shared and now Klaus was standing, tapping a champagne glass. The room grew silent and before Klaus had time to think, all attention was now on him.

"My speech today will be like a mini-skirt. Long enough to cover the essentials but short enough to hold your attention. So before I start, there will be plenty of toasts over the next few minutes so please make sure that your glasses are charged.

It's lovely to see so many of our family and friends here today to help us celebrate the happiest day of our lives. I know that some of you have traveled a long way to be here and that means a lot to us. It really wouldn't be the same without you all. Thank you all for your very generous gifts, and I know Caroline especially can't wait to open all of them." He joked.

"Unfortunately, it's not been possible to have everyone we love here with us today, but we know they're here with us in spirit and they're not only in our thoughts today, but more importantly they're with us in our hearts. So, with them in mind, would you please all stand, raise your glasses, and join me in a toast to absent family and friends."

I'd also like to sincerely thank Caroline's Mother, Elizabeth, for making me feel like a part of the family right from day two. Day one was a bit rough, but I think she's over it now." Klaus gave a friendly wink into Liz's direction, and she returned the wink by raising her glass to him. "Also, my mother Esther. I love you with all my heart, thank you for being the best mum in the world.

It saddens me to say that my Dad is no longer here, but he had helped me enormously over the years and had seen me through thick and thin. Mainly thick, if I'm being honest but he had been there for me and I hope that I have done him proud. I really couldn't have asked for a better father and I thank you for everything that you have done, not just for me but also for my wife and me. So thank you Dad.

I have known Stefan, my Best Man, for nearly seventeen years now and throughout that time he has been there for me when it matters and is always ready with an encouraging word, and a welcome bottle of Jack when things are going badly. And, if I'm being honest, when things are going well. I'd like to thank him for all his help in organizing the stag do, and for creating the table plan for us. But, most importantly I'd like to thank him for being a true friend. However, there is something that I need to make you aware of. Stefan suffers from a strange condition that occasionally causes him to drift in and out of weird, strange flights of fantasy. He has been known to make up fanciful stories, absolutely believing them to be true. Anyway, it's only right that I advise you all of this ahead of his speech. As I say, he is a true friend and I wouldn't want you to go upsetting him, so if you could bear with him, even join with him on his journey of make believe, I would appreciate it."

Laughs filled the room, as Klaus looked over to Stefan. He smiled, shook his head before carrying on.

"Apart from my wife, there are two other beautiful ladies here today. Elena and Bonnie, Caroline's amazing best friends and bridesmaids. I'd like to thank you very much for making sure my wife married me today, and also looking stunning. So, please join me in a toast to the bridesmaids.

Finally, I would like to thank my wife – I think I'm going to enjoy getting used to saying that – for agreeing to marry me and for making me the happiest man in the world. I think you'll agree that she looks absolutely gorgeous today and when she walked up the aisle, she took my breath away and I'm not the slightest bit embarrassed to say that I even started to cry a little.

They say you don't marry someone you can live with - you marry the person who you can't live without and I think that sums us up perfectly. Now if I had to single out one thing about why I love Caroline so much, it would be the fact that she makes me happier than I ever dreamed I could be. And I intend to spend the rest of my life making sure that the reverse is also true. I know that Caroline has put a huge amount of effort into making today perfect and I think that she has done that, and more. I never have a problem finding the words to express my love for Caroline, but if I start then I probably won't be able to stop. Suffice to say that, Caroline, I love you so much and I can't wait to grow old with you. Ladies and gentlemen, please stand and raise your glasses to my beautiful wife, Caroline."

As people started to clap, Klaus bent down and kissed Caroline.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Caroline replied before kissing him again.

The night rushed by fast. The cake had been cut, and Klaus and Caroline had shared their first dance together as a married couple. Before both of them knew it, they were both outside the hotel room. As Klaus fumbled with the card, Caroline started to run her hands up and down his back.

"This day has been perfect Nik." The door flashed green and Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and led her in to the room. She looked around in amazement. "It's beautiful." She said as she walked over to the back door to look at the view of the beach.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Caroline heard him walk over to her, and she shivered when she felt him brush his hands over his shoulders and slowly move her hair off it reviling her neck. He placed small, wet kisses over her skin. Caroline moaned and brought her arm up around the back of his neck to keep him in place.

Moving his hands down her back, he began to undo her dress torturously slow. The material fell to the floor and Klaus skimmed his hands down to her hips.

"Bed." Klaus said, his voice rough in her ear.

She turned around and smiled and he kissed her, laughing a little bit when she pushed at him so she can reach behind her. He pushed her hands away and went back to unclasping her bra, and when it starts to fall away he looks down at her body and his hands slide down her sides to pull her closer. His hands are smooth on her bare, heated skin and she cannot get enough. She moaned as he kissed across her cheek to meet her lips again, she hears him chuckle and she doesn't even care.

"Klaus," she breathed out, "Klaus, please."

He shrugged of his jacket, and pulled of his tie and watched as Caroline started to undo his white shirt. He stepped out of his shoes and pants and he pushed her closer to the bed, she layed down, looking at almost his whole entire body.

He would usually talk more. Like, a lot more. But right now, he's totally focused on her and Klaus is looking at her laying on the bed waiting for him and he can't think of anything to say, so he doesn't say a word.

Klaus laid down half on top of her, hand over her hip touching the only piece of fabric still on her body. He leaned over and kissed her gently. She started to angle her hips and hopes he gets the message. He must because he climbed in between her legs and removed her underwear. He pushed her thighs apart a bit more, then looked down as he guided himself into her.

He groans as soon as he pushes into her because she feels amazing and she wraps one of her legs around him so her heel is digging in to his lower back.

"Caroline," he bit out, his lips against her check. "So good." She just nods and he kisses her again. Just his lips against hers, but hard enough to show her he means what he's saying.

"Klaus, please," she says, angling her hips again. He pulls back, and then thrusts into her again. "Fuck."

She thinks he likes hearing that word because he pushed into her hard and fast and squeezes her hip so hard she's sure she'll bruise. But she doesn't care. She just wants him to keep doing what he's doing.

She hitched her other leg a little higher and wraps it around him. "Shit, Care." He laughs just a little bit, kissed her hard, and pushed into her again, making her moan when he hits some place inside her.

She whimpered when he licked the shell of her ear, then peppered across her cheek until he's nipping her lips again, She claws at his back a little when he snapped his hips.

"Klaus."

"Open your eyes," he commands. He tips her chin up and she opened her eyes just in time for him to watch her come, lips parted, hands clutching his back. It's enough to make him let go, just watching her. "Fuck, Caroline."

He doesn't stop moving until he's given her all he has, and when he drops his head on her shoulder, she's running her hands down his back. Both of them trying to catch their breath. He pulled back, smiled lazily before kissing her gently.

"You okay?" he asked, and she nodded as she unwraps her legs from around his hips.

"I'm excellent," she said, kissing him.

"Mrs Mikaelson." He mumbled against her lips. "That was so good." She smiles and kisses him again.

He laughs quietly, pulls out and rolls onto his back next to her. He grabs her waist and tugs her slightly and she moves closer to him, and lays her head on his chest. And he runs his ringers up and down her arm.

"Mrs Mikaelson." He repeats. "I can definitely get used to calling you that."

He can feel her smile into him.

"I could definitely get used to you calling me that."

The most amazing woman ever.


	3. Impact

**A/N: Hey guys! Let me first apologize. This is a pretty short chapter, but I've been so busy revising for a maths exam that I have in a couple of weeks that it's taken up most of my time. Secondly, I play cricket and that too takes up a _lot_ of time. So trying to find time to write is hard, but I'm doing my best. **

**Thank you once again for the reviews/ favorites/ alerts! They mean a lot to me, but I really, really want to know what you think personally. I don't want to be writing a story thats boring, so give me ideas because it would help me out a lot :)**

**Anyway, enough rambling. On with the story, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"No! Take me back, please?" Caroline groaned as they slid into the back of the yellow taxi. They had just got back from their honeymoon and Caroline already wanted to go back. Paris. He had taken her to Paris. The one place she had wanted to go to ever since she was a little girl, and he remembered. She had never mentioned it since the first time they met, yet he remembered, and it made Caroline love him that little bit more.<p>

Klaus quickly told the driver where they needed to go, and sat back in his seat.

"Darling, I'd love to take you back." Klaus placed his hand on Caroline's soft cheek, gently rubbing the pad of his thumb across it. He placed a quick kiss on her lips before pulling away and sitting back in his seat. "But I can't."

"Meany." Caroline poked her tongue out at him.

Klaus laughed, grabbed Caroline's hand and kissed her knuckles one by one.

"You love me really." He smiled. "Mrs Mikaelson."

Caroline bit her lip, trying not to smile. He knew her weakness. Mrs Mikaelson. The name sent shivers down her spine every time the words came out of his mouth.

"I do." Caroline mumbled.

"Did I just hear you say I do?"

"No." She lied, as she turned her head and looked outside the window. Goosebumps rose on her skin as she felt him slide over to her. He carefully moved her blonde hair off her shoulders, and leant down, and kissed the exposed skin softly.

"Liar." He whispered into her ear.

She moved her head, so she was facing him. They were inches apart, and a smirk sat on his lips. She bit her lip again, and she watched as his light blue eyes turned a darker shade. Their eyes were locked, their pulses racing. A cough echoed in their surroundings.

"Excuse me?" Klaus' head shot toward the driver. "We're here.."

Caroline jumped out of the car, and waited as Klaus paid the driver. He quickly collected their suitcases from the boot, and carried them to their apartment. He stood directly behind Caroline, his body pressed up against her back as she tried to unlock the door,

"Once I get you inside that door, love," He whispered, "the things I'm going to do to you." He gently bit down on her shoulder, making Caroline groan. The door unlocked, and Caroline turned around and kissed him hard. Klaus picked her up effortlessly, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and ran her fingers through his hair. Not even caring about the suitcases, Klaus walked in to the apartment, slamming the door shut with his foot.

They were totally, just married.

A couple of hours later, Caroline padded silently down the hall wearing nothing but her husbands top. She walked in to the kitchen, and scanned the fridge for something to drink. She settled with a bottle of water, unscrewed the cap and took a long sip. Caroline leaned against the counters as she looked out the window. She thought back to her wedding day. The whole day had been perfect, from the morning when she was having her make up done, to sharing her vows with her husband, their first dance as a married couple, to cutting the cake, and finally laying in Klaus's arms at the end of the night without any doubt that she was the luckiest woman in the entire world. The honeymoon had topped the whole thing off though. When he finally told her where they would be going, Caroline cried. Happy tears rolled down her face, and she couldn't even tell Klaus how much she loved him there and then.

Paris was beautiful. The most romantic place on the planet, and it all felt like a big long dream. She had to pinch herself a couple of times just to make sure she was actually alive and experiencing all of it.

A pair on arms slid around her stomach, and she smiled.

"Hey beautiful." Klaus said, as he leant his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey." Caroline replied, quickly kissing him on the cheek.

"What are thinking about?" He asked. Caroline paused for a moment before answering.

"You," She smiled again. "The wedding, honeymoon. It was all perfect. Thank you so much."

"I'd do anything for you, Caroline." This time Klaus kissed her cheek. "We should go out."

"Where?"

This time it was Klaus's time to smile. "I know the perfect place."

Around thirty minutes later, they were driving down a dirt track, then sun just starting to go down.

"Remind me why we are coming here?" Caroline chuckled.

"It's full of amazing memories, love," Klaus looked at Caroline. "Amazing memories that I've had with you."

As they got to the end of the dirt track, Klaus was happy to see that they were the only people here. Bringing the car to a stop, he lifted the handbrake and undone his seatbelt.

"Race you?" He asked.

Caroline nodded her head as she quickly pulled the seatbelt off herself. "You're on."

In a rush, they both started pulling items of clothing of their body, before jumping out the car and running toward the lake.

"I win!" Caroline shouted as she ran in to the water. "Oh my god! It's freezing!" She screamed, as she began to make her way out of the water. However, Klaus caught her before she could run out, swiftly picked her up and placed her over his shoulder and ran back in the water. "No! Klaus!" She said, laughing as he twirled her around before falling in.

"Shit! It's so cold!" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the water. He picked her up, and walked back over to the car. They both jumped in the back of the car and placed the blankets that they brought with them around them. Klaus rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her up.

"I didn't expect it to be so cold." She said, laughing and shivering at the same time.

"Me neither." Klaus reached forward to the front of the car and grabbed his top and jeans, he handed his top to Caroline, and slipped his jeans on. They stopped and looked at each other, before they leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"Even though you forced me back in to that water, I still love you."

Klaus smiled. "Ditto."

They sat in the back of the car for what felt like hours. Klaus leant against the door with Caroline's back against his chest. Klaus sat there, stroking her forearm with his right hand, and his left arm wrapped around her stomach.

"Klaus?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you realize that you loved me?" She asked. The car was silent as Caroline waited for his answer.

"When I got my jacket back."

He could feel her smile.

"And when did you realize that you wanted to marry me?"

"I just told you."

Not long after, they started to make their way back home. Caroline put the radio on, and sang quietly along to it.

"Do you remember our first date?" She asked.

"How could I forget it?" Klaus gave her a small smile.

"True," Caroline giggled. "But do you remember the song that we danced to?"

"Songbird, by Eva Cassidy." Klaus answered without even thinking about it.

"Your memory is incredible."

"Nah, I just remember things that are important to me."

"I think I have her album in here somewhere." Caroline said, as she slipped off her seatbelt. She leant forward, and began looking in the glove compartment.

Then it all happened too quickly. Before there was any time to react, Caroline felt the colassal impact. Tire screeches and a blarring horn screamed. Her body slammded against the windscreen and the shattering glass sliced her face and arms before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you hate me or what?<strong>


	4. Don't Loose Me in The Rain

**A/N: I really am sorry about the wait, I've been extremely busy and I find myself having no time to even think anymore, turns out year 11 (I'm from the UK and in my last year at school) is so stressful! So, I've actually been writing this chapter all on my iPod touch for the last week every lunchtime while I've been sitting in form, so sorry for any spelling errors! Had my maths exam on monday, but I'm happy to say it's now out of the way. I apologise in advance if I take forever to update, but I hope you all understand that it is for a good reason, (most probably revision.) **

**Anyway, thank you so so so much for all the amazing reviews, I feel like I have the best readers ever, no joke. You make me want to write this, so I hope you continue to enjoy reading it as much as I am writing it! I'm probably boring you half to death now so, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The sounds of constant beeps and low murmuring slowly drew Klaus from his short sleep. His blue eyes fluttered open, then winced at the light that surrounded the room. His eyes flickered over to his wife, before he let out a long sigh.<p>

A coma. His wife was in a coma. Her body laid out on the bed, lifeless, but still fighting.

Klaus had sat there for weeks, just holding her hand. Her beautiful face had been bruised, with cuts and stitches all over it. Her head was bandaged, and her right hand in a cast. Pillows were plotted around her, supporting the three broken ribs that she had. It scared Klaus. She hadn't even looked familiar.

Klaus stayed at the hospital for six weeks, never leaving his wife's side. Stefan and Damon tried their best to get him to go home, but he never listened. He need to be there for when she woke up. If she woke up. He was told countless times that it could be a possibility, but he blocked it out. Refused to believe some of the things that the doctors were telling him. She was going to get better. She had to.

Early afternoon, Klaus starred out the long window that was placed in the middle of the wall. How did this all happen? The day had been so perfect. They were just married, things like that should never happen. She was young, talented, and beautiful. The type of person who couldn't even hurt a fly; yet she was the one who was caused pain, and it killed Klaus to even think about it. She had her whole life ahead of her, ahead of them. It couldn't be snatched away in a blink of an eye, could it?

Klaus quickly wiped his eyes, ridding the tears that loosely fell. He had to be strong for Caroline, she wouldn't want him crying anyway. A short knock on the door was heard and Klaus whipped his head round to where the noise had come from.

He gave the doctor, Lexi, a small nod. He sniffed and ran his fingers through his hair while he watched the blonde haired doctor fill in a chart that was hanging on the end of the hospital bed.

"How are you today, Mr. Mikaelson?" Lexi asked, looking over at Klaus.

"I'm getting there." He replied, scratching his forearm.

Lexi stopped and studied him for a moment.

"Have you been sleeping?"

"No, not really. Headaches keep getting in the way."

Lexi nodded. "You did hit your head hard on the steering wheel, it would be normal to suffer from headaches weeks after."

"Glad to know." Klaus looked down at the floor, and blew out a breath. "I miss her." His voice broke, tears once again threatening to fall. "I just- I miss talking to her, you know? It's not right. We should be happy, I mean, we were just married, shit like this should never happen. My wife should not be in a coma right now."

Lexi sighed and placed the chart back on the end of the bed before walking over to Klaus. She gently laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"I know. It's hard, and it will be for a while. She will wake up, and everything will be okay. But right now, you need to be here for her. You need to be the strong one, for both of your sake."

Klaus nodded his head and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She asked, removing her hand and walked back over to the bed. She picked the chart up once again and took out a pen from her pocket before writing something down.

"Being the only person in this place to tell me straight up what I need to do."

Lexi looked up at Caroline. She quickly jotted something down and placed placed the pen back in her pocket and the chart back on the bed.

"Someone has to do it." She smiled, then started to make her way out of the room before coming to a halt. "She's really lucky to have you, Mr. Mikaelson."

"I'm even luckier to have her."

Lexi nodded. "Try and get some sleep, it will help. I'll be back later on."

Klaus looked around the room before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He sent a quick text, then slipped it back in to his back pocket. He walked over to Caroline, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back soon, love."

He slowly made his way to the canteen in the hospital, grabbing a coffee he took a seat near the window. He leant forward and rubbed his hands over his face.

"You look a mess."

Klaus smiled when he heard the soft British accent. Looking to where the voice came from, he let out a laugh before standing up and pulling the girl in to a hug.

"God I've missed you."

"Me to, brother."

Rebekah pulled away and looked at him, then pulled him in to another one. He definitely needed it.

"Do you want a drink?" Klaus asked as Rebekah sat down.

"I'm fine thank you, Nik." She replied. Klaus sat down opposite her. "So how is she?"

"Nothings really changed. I thought she would of come out of the coma by now, but.." He slouched against the seat.

"She will get better Nik, and I know this is tough. But I don't know anyone who's as strong as you. You'll get through this, the both of you." Rebekah reached for his hand and held it as she starred at her brother. "Something's eating away at you. Spill."

Klaus's eyes shifted over to his sister. He took a deep breath and squeezed her hand a little.

"It's my fault." The words shocked Rebekah.

"What do you mean, your fault?" Rebekah asked, her face scrunched up as she slipped her hand away from his.

"I decided that we should go out, Rebekah. If we would of just stayed indoors for the rest of that evening, none of this would of happened, none of it." Klaus said, his eyes focusing on the corner of the table.

Rebekah sighed, and scooted forward in her chair.

"Nik," she said, dipping her head to try and gain his eye contact. "Niklaus look at me." He slowly drew his head up and looked his sister in the eye. "Don't you _ever_ say that it was your fault again. If them words come out of your mouth once more I will kick you where it hurts, trust me. Shit happens Nik, and yeah, this is some pretty big shit but you never wanted this to happen. You didn't plan it, did you? It was an accident, a in the right place at the wrong time type of thing. I know Caroline, and if there's one thing she would be mad at from this whole entire thing, it would be the fact that you're blaming yourself for something you didn't even do."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm right, you're wrong. Deal with it, brother."

Klaus starred at his sister, before a smile broke out on his face.

"I really have missed you."

"So have I. London is boring without my favourite brother there to muck around with."

"How long are you staying for?" Klaus asked.

"As long as you need me."

Those were the words he needed to hear.

Half-hour later, Klaus made his way back up to Caroline's room. His day had gotten that bit better now that he's sister was in town. He nodded at the nurses at the desk, before turning in to his wife's room. He stopped at the door, and looked over her. The cuts had started to fade, and the bruises were no longer on Caroline's face. She was looking more and more like his gorgeous wife again. He smiled to himself, then walked over and kissed her on the forehead once again.

"I'm back, darling." He said as he played with some of her blonde hair. "Rebekah is in town. She misses you, and is looking forward to seeing you when you wake up." Klaus ran his thumb over her soft cheek. "And so am I."

He sat down in the chair and held her hand against his lips. Klaus sat there for a few hours, not taking his eyes off his wife. He slowly began drifting off, before he felt something in his hand twitch.

His head shot up, and he looked down at his hand.

"Caroline?"

His heart raced when it twitched again.

Quickly getting up for the chair, he ran out of the room. At the end of the hall he saw Lexi talking to another doctor.

"Lexi!" The woman jumped when she heard her name being called. "Quickly!"

She began to jog down the corridor until she got to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked frantically.

"I think she's waking up."

They both walked in to the room and stood at the end of the bed, watching Caroline carefully. A few moments later, her blues eyes began to flutter open.

"Just be patient, okay?" Klaus nodded, not taking his eyes off Caroline. "Caroline?"

She slowly looked around the room, then stopped and looked at Klaus, before bringing her hand up to her head.

"Caroline you are in the hospital, you were in a car accident. Are you in any pain?" Lexi asked.

"My head hurts."

"Okay, I'll get you something for that." Lexi started to walk away, then heard Caroline speak again.

"Was anyone else hurt, doctor?" Lexi turned round to answer, but saw Caroline looking at Klaus.

Klaus looked over at Lexi, then back to Caroline. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Er.. You, you know who I am, right?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah."

"Good."

"You're my doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me?<strong>

**And I used them last few lines from the movie, because I thought they were some of the key points that stood out, and in some weird way, they were kinda nice..**

**Quick note: I don't actually have any idea what really happens in a coma, so I'm not sure if i've wrote everything correctly. If anyone does notice or know something, please let me know, and I will change it. **

**Much love, Hannah xo**


	5. Miles From Where We Are

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I promise I'll start to update more quicker. Not much to say, but hope you are all still enjoying this story!**

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot! I love reading them all, you guys rock! **

**On with the story, hope you enjoy. It's kinda short, so sorry about that! **

* * *

><p>"Er.. You, you know who I am, right?" Klaus asked.<p>

"Yeah."

"Good."

"You're my doctor."

Silence took over the room, and time seemed to pass by incredibly slowly. Klaus opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out. His mind had just been blown, his heart sank. His brows furrowed and he shut his eyes tightly before opening them again to stare at Caroline. She looked at Klaus in confusion.

"You are my doctor, right?" She asked.

"No."

Her eyes widened when she heard his answer. She mentally scalded herself, and scratched the side of her head.

"I'm sorry, I just thought tha-"

"Do you know my name?" He asked. His eyes never left Caroline's as he waited for the answer.

"No." Caroline answered. She shifted uncomfortably and winced when a shooting pain shot through her side. She inhaled sharply, and tensed.

Klaus instantly moved towards her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it soothingly, as he waited for her to relax again.

"Caroline, you need to be extra careful when moving, okay? You were in a serious accident and you were injured badly." Lexi said.

"What happened?"

"Well.." Lexi looked over at Klaus, he nodded his head and she continued. "You took your seatbelt off while you were in the car, then a car that was speeding, hit you from behind and you went through the windscreen. You suffered from three broken ribs, a broken wrist and concussion. We will need to run some more tests to make sure everything is still okay."

"Wh-what about the driver? The one that hit me? Is he.."

"He got hurt, however he is still alive."

"Okay." Caroline took a deep breath before she turned her head towards Klaus. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Caroline, I'm Klaus. Your husband."

Caroline starred at Klaus. Her face showed confusion. She slowly ran her left hand over her face, but stopped when she felt something. Moving her hand away from her face, she caught sight of the diamond ring that sat on her left finger.

"No no no n- wha- I, I'm not. I can't! I don't even know who you are!"

"Caroline it's me?"

"I've never met you before!"

"Okay Caroline, you need to calm down." Lexi said, moving closer to the bed.

"I will not calm down. I don't know who this man is! Where is Tyler?"

"Tyler?" Klaus asked.

"Yes Tyler! My boyfriend!" Caroline shouted.

Klaus felt his heart shatter into millions of tiny little pieces and slowly sink to the bottom of his chest. Tyler. The ex boyfriend she had once told him about when they met five years ago. The one who she had cried about so many times, the one who had treated her like crap, the one who had cheated on her. Tyler. The jerk of an ex boyfriend who Klaus wanted to beat to an inch of his life for treating Caroline the way he did.

"Caro-" Klaus started to speak before he was cut off.

"No! Get out! This has got to be some sort of sick joke." She turned toward Lexi. "Get him out of this room, please."

"Mr. Mikaelson, I think it would be best if..." Lexi said, nodding her head in the direction of the door.

Klaus didn't say a word as he stepped out the room. He heard nothing but noise in the hospital and his head started to spin. Klaus began to run down the hall, muttering sorry to a few people when he bumped in to them. He decided to take the stairs skipping two at a time, and then walked in to the waiting room. He ran both his hands through his hair and tugged at it. He bit his lip and threw his head back. His hands slipped down his face, and without warning, he forcefully kicked over a chair, making a few people jump. Klaus fell against the wall, then slowly slid down it until he reached the cold, white floor. Klaus propped his elbows up on his knees and held his head in his hands, before tears started to fall down his face. His world, his life, had just been taken from him.

She saw him sitting there, his back against the wall, head in his hands. He looked like a broken man, and her heart pained for him. She pointed over at him and Damon nodded his head, she took a deep breath and walked over to him, and crouched down and placed her soft hand on his.

"Nik." She said.

"She doesn't know who I am." Klaus said, starring straight ahead. "My own wife doesn't know who I am, Beks."

"I'm sorry, Niklaus." She squeezed his arm, then sat down next to him.

The two of them sat in silence for a while before Klaus spoke up.

"What do I do, Rebekah?" Klaus asked, turning his head to look at his sister.

She looked at her brother, and moved her hand up to his cheek, and gently wiped the fresh tears from his face.

"You fight for her, Niklaus. It's what she would do if it was you who couldn't remember her."

Klaus used the energy he had left to give his sister a small smile. She had always been there for him no matter what. She was his rock, and he was hers. His sister was his best friend, and right now he needed her there.

"Thank you." Klaus whispered. Rebekah wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in to a hug.

"Anytime." Rebekah smiled to herself and sighed. "Damon's here, and so are Elena and Bonnie. The doctor called them, and Liz is on her way." Slowly, she tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "I think you should go home, Nik. You need some sleep. Maybe just rest for the rest of the day and come back in the morning?"

"No."

"But Nik-"

"I said no Rebekah. I need to be here, even though she doesn't know who I am, I just.. I just need to be here, I need to be near her, to know she is safe."

"Okay."

"Hey man."

Klaus looked up to see Damon standing over them, his arm out in front of him holding a cup of coffee. Klaus took it, muttering a thanks before taking a sip. He winced as the liquid burnt his throat as he swallowed, but the pain felt good. For a few seconds, his mind went somewhere else, other than thinking about his wife.

"Have you seen her?" Klaus asked, looking up at Damon.

"Yeah, she seems pretty calm. Bonnie and Elena are sitting with her at the moment." He replied, grabbing a chair and sitting down in front of the siblings.

"Do you know if they've told her about me?"

"Elena tried, but she didn't want to hear it. She keeps on asking about Tyler, for some stupid reason. The little fucker better not go anywhere near her." Damon said, leaning forward in his seat. "I won't let him near her, man. I promise you that."

"Thanks mate."

Two more cup of coffee later, Klaus and Rebekah made their way up to Caroline's room. He kept his eyes on the floor as they walked down the corridor and when they came to the door he let out a shaky breath.

"Just stay calm, Nik."

Pushing open the door, he walked in to find Caroline sitting up in bed with a tired looking Liz next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked forcefully.

"Caroline, listen-" Liz began before she got cut of by her daughter.

"No I will not listen. This _stranger_ won't leave me alone! I just want him to leave!"

"Caroline, he's your husband." Liz said.

"Stop saying that! It's not true! I just want Tyler, where is he?"

"Darling, you haven't seen Tyler in five years." Klaus said, moving closer to the bed.

"What? Why not?" She asked.

"Tyler, your ex, cheated on you five years ago."

Caroline shook her head.

"No. He wouldn't do that."

"Yes, he would, and he did." Klaus said, reaching the bed. He went to touch her hand, but Caroline moved it away.

"Don't touch me! Mom, please, make him leave! Just make him leave!"

"Okay, okay." Liz said as she grabbed her hands. "Klaus, I think it would be best if you leave. I'll sort this out."

Without saying a word, he turned around and left.

He had lost her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>

**Hannah xo**


	6. Good Times Never Seem So Good

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Had an urge to write this chapter all day, and I'm really glad at how it turned out. Been listening to the Vampire Diaries soundtrack whilst writing it because lets face it, they have some pretty amazing music on that show. **

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts! Was hoping for one more review on the last chapter to get me to 50 but oh well, life goes on. But seriously, the reviews mean a lot, so for the people that do, I really do appreciate it and I cannot thank you enough! **

**The part in Italic is a flashback, just so you don't get confused. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Listen, maybe we should come back another time."<p>

"Stefan, I'm not leaving him on his own. Did you see the state of him last night?"

"Yes, but that was understandable considering the shitty day he had."

"I don't care. Even though Caroline doesn't remember him, it doesn't mean that she would want him acting like this. I'm not letting him drink his life away."

"Damon he needs time."

"No Stefan, he needs to get up off his ass and fight for the woman he loves."

"Will you two arseholes shut the fuck up?"

"Well good morning to you to," Damon said, walking over to the window and pushing the curtains open. "Now get up. You need to go back to the hospital."

"No." Klaus said, covering his face with his forearm. "And stop speaking so bloody loud."

"Okay first of all, I'm not. You got your stupid ass hammered last night and now you are paying the price of one lovely hangover. And secondly, yes. You need to man up and go and speak to her."

Suddenly, Klaus shot up from the sofa, his face inches away from Damon's.

"You need to stop telling me what to do. She doesn't remember me! You don't understand what it feels like to be told by the woman you love with all your heart that you're a stranger to her. It hurts, no scratch that, it fucking kills, because I love her so god damn much, and she doesn't even fucking realise. Everything we've been through together, all the ups and downs, the memories that we both created are gone!" Klaus laughed sarcastically, and pointed at Damon. "And here is the cherry on top, the grand kick to the balls. You know, to be told that she wanted Tyler, the man who broke her down, broke her beautiful heart; it feel like someone is repeatedly stabbing me in the chest with a knife. Our marriage is nothing, it means nothing to her and it never will. So stop telling me to go speak to her because she wont believe a word I'm saying." Klaus looked at Damon, then over at Stefan before making his way back over to the sofa, laying down the way he had been moments before. "Now both of you, get the fuck out of my house and don't come back."

Silence filled the room, slowly both of the men started to make their way out the door. Damon stopped, turned around and faced Klaus.

"She wouldn't give up on you, remember that."

At the sound of the door closing, Klaus let out a long, shaky breath. Damon was right, she wouldn't. No matter how bad some things had been in their relationship, Caroline was always the one to bring them back together. Always.

But what was he supposed to do? Force her in to being his wife? Just the fact that she wasn't at the house felt wrong. They should be waking up in each other's arms, smiling and laughing, doing things that married couples should do.

But instead, it was the complete opposite. His wife was in hospital, currently lying on a bed, with no clue what so ever that she had a husband or what she had been doing for the past five years of her life. And it was just so, so wrong.

Five long happy years, gone within a blink of an eye and he was just meant to get on with his life like nothing had happened? Like he hadn't just lost the love of his life?

Klaus sat up and looked around the room. The place was a mess, dirty plates, cups sat on the coffee table in front of him and a pile of books were balancing on the armrest on the sofa. Pillows were scattered across the floor along with a bottle of Jack that had been knocked over and a smashed glass that laid next to it. Klaus ran his hands through his hair and sighed. It wasn't home without Caroline. He swiftly swung his legs round until his feet touched the floor. Pushing himself off the seat, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. He dragged his feet as he walked back in to the living room and picked the bottle of Jack up off the floor. He poured the liquid in to the glass, and knocked the drink back in one. He'd would of drunk out the bottle if it wasn't for Caroline's voice being in his head, _Klaus, please don't drink out the bottle! I don't wanna have your germs, thanks._

He walked over to the window and poured some more whiskey in to the glass. He put the bottle down on the window sill and picked up a photo frame while swallowing the drink. He winced at the burning sensation, and then concentrated on the picture. The photo couldn't of shown a couple more in love. A black a white picture of himself and Caroline sitting by a small fire on the beach when they had gone there for Elena's birthday. Bonnie had sneakily managed to take the photo, and it had been one of Klaus' favourites. The photo showed Caroline sitting in between Klaus's legs, her back against his chest. He had given her his jumper that was way to big for her, but somehow it fit perfectly. He had his arms wrapped around her stomach, holding her close to him and their hands were joined together. One of his legs were tangled up with hers, and sand covered both their feet. Caroline had her head tilted back smiling brightly, as Klaus had leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. The photo was beautiful.

Klaus ran his fingertips over the glass of the photo frame and smiled a little as he thought back to that night.

"_I just want to let everyone here know, that I love every single one of you. Thank you for making my birthday an amazing one to remember, you guys rule!" Elena shouted before downing her drink and throwing her hands up in the air. People whistled and clapped before getting up and dancing. _

"_May I have this dance, miss Forbes?" Klaus asked, holding his hand out to Caroline. Her eyes sparkled and a grin appeared on her face. _

"_You may, Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline slipped her hand into his, and Klaus pulled her to her feet. He spun her around, and pulled her against him. She giggled as he dipped her, and he chuckled when she screamed a little bit. They both swayed to the beat of a song that was playing in the background, and Caroline smiled. "So he dances." _

"_I do indeed." Klaus said, spinning her around again. _

"_You're a man of many talents." _

"_Yes Caroline, many, many talents." He smirked, and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm also very good with my-"_

"_Ah!" Caroline said, stopping him before he could finish his sentence. She rose on to her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "save it for tonight." _

"_Hmm, I like your thinking." He said, kissing her on the lips. Caroline pulled away, and looked him in the eye; she bit her lip as she tried to keep her smile at bay. _

"_So do I." _

"_Caroline! Klaus! Quickly come over here, I need a group picture of us all!" Elena shouted. _

"_Jump on." Klaus said. _

"_I said later!" Caroline replied laughing. Klaus rolled his eyes and scoffed._

"_Not that! I meant jump on my back and I'll give you a piggy back." Caroline's eyes widened and smiled, showing off her straight, white teeth. _

"_Oh my God, yes!" Caroline said before jumping on to Klaus' back. _

"_Jesus..." Klaus joked. _

"_Hey! I am not that heavy!" Caroline said, swatting Klaus's shoulder. _

"_I know, love. I was kidding, you're lighter that a feather I swear." He replied, as he started to walk over to their friends. Suddenly, he started to jog a bit, and Caroline screamed, tightening her legs and arms round his body, then started laughing. Caroline smiled to herself, and then gently bit down on his earlobe, then soothing her tongue over it. "What happened to saving it for later, darling?" _

"_Call it Karma for running a second ago." _

"_Very well." Klaus said, slowly running his hand down Caroline's leg, then back up again and squeezed her thigh. He smirked when he felt the goosebumps rise upon her skin and the sound of her gasp. "Two can play that game, love." _

_She slid down when they reached their friends, pictures were taken, and memories made. Klaus had his arm around Caroline's waist, his hand just resting on the top of her hip, his fingers started making lazy circles on her skin, and Caroline's hand would crawl up the back of his top, or make their way in to the back pocket of his shorts. They walked across the beach hand in hand, kicking the sand with their feet. _

_"I love you." Caroline blurted out. Klaus stopped walking and looked down at Caroline. She looked almost scared to hear what he had to say back. He starred for a few more seconds before a smile broke out on his face. _

_"You beat me to it." He said, taking her other hand in his. _

_"What?"_

_"I was seconds away from saying it. I've been waiting for the right moment all night, and you beat me to it." _

_"You was about to say you love me?" Caroline asked. _

_"Mmhmm." Klaus replied, as his fingers ran through her hair. "And I do. I love you." _

_Caroline's eyes lit up, and beamed up at Klaus. _

_"Say it again." _

_"I love you." _

_"Once more." _

_"I love you so much, Caroline." He repeated before he cupped her face in his hands and brushed his lips gently across hers, a sweet prelude of what was about to come. Caroline found herself straining up towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms slipped around her waist, pulling her against him. When she pushed her fingers up into his hair and parted her lips beneath his, he crushed her against his chest, his mouth taking complete possession of hers._

He tore his eyes away from the picture and placed it back by the window. She would never remember that day. Their first 'I love you' to one another. A memory that is constantly in Klaus's head, she would never remember it. She still didn't remember him.

Klaus gritted his teeth, and tightened his grip on the empty glass, "Fuck!" He shouted before turning around and throwing it at the opposite wall. The glass smashed and shattered into tiny little pieces on to the floor. He breathed heavily, starring at the wall as he fell down to his knees.

He was well and truly broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me too much, things will get better. However it will take a while, so be prepared for the wait!<strong>

**Hannah xo**


	7. One Door Swinging Open

**A/N: I am so very sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but its been the holidays and revision and my social life has taken over and I've had no time to write. I've had half of this written, and just never got around to finishing it. **

**This chapter is not long, at all and I really do apologise for that but I want to get it out to you all. But, its going to get better after this, so I hope you do still enjoy it :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they mean so much! **

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling today, Mrs Mikaelson?" Lexi asked, walking in to her patient's room.<p>

Caroline murmured a response and gently stretched her arms out in front of her. She slowly sat up, and groaned when a pillow fell to the side of the bed. Lexi watched her before walking over to her and placed it back behind her head.

"Thanks." Caroline said.

"It's fine." Lexi replied, as she touched the top of Caroline's head and examined the damaged that the accident had caused. "It's healing nicely," Lexi smiled. "Are you in any pain at the moment?"

"No, but I didn't sleep well last night. I.. I actually had a nightmare, and then a headache kicked in.." Caroline trailed off.

Lexi nodded her head.

"Many patients that have been in serious accidents do suffer from nightmares. Maybe you would like to go and see so-"

"I'm not crazy. I don't need to lay on a couch and let all my problems out to someone. I was in an accident, but at the moment that's the least of my worries. What really keeps bugging me though is why you keep calling me 'Mrs Mikaelson' and why people keep telling me I'm married to a man I've never met!" Caroline breathed out and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay. I know you're not crazy, but counseling could maybe help you stop having nightmares. It is only a suggestion, I'm not forcing you in to anything that you don't want to do, it's entirely up to you. And I understand that you're confused at the moment and things seem to be all over the place, but it will get better. Just give it a little time." Lexi quietly scratched her hand and looked around the room.

"Can I ask you something?" Caroline said, playing with the blanket that was covering her legs.

"Of course."

"Is he really my husband?"

Lexi starred at Caroline for a few seconds before looking down at her watch. She sighed lightly.

"It's not really my place to say."

"Please. I don't know what to think anymore and no one has given me a full story on what actually happened. I feel like I have this massive gap in my mind, and its not being filled."

Lexi played with the button on her white jacket before she started to speak.

"You were in a car crash, but you wasn't the one driving the car. The man, who was in here the other day, was. He wasn't hurt as bad are you were, but he suffered concussion after hitting his head on the steering wheel. The statement he gave us a few days after you came in was that you had taken your seatbelt off and that's when a speeding car hit you from the back. You were thrown through the windshield and landed about a foot in front of the car," Lexi stopped for a moment to let Caroline take the information in. "The both of you had been for a drive after getting back from your Honeymoon."

Tears gathered in Caroline's eye, threatening to fall. She breathed heavily and squeezed the light blue blanket tightly in both of her hands.

"Honeymoon? So it's true, it's true? He's my husband? Bu- but why don't I remember him, why?" Caroline said quickly.

"Mrs Mikaelson, we ran some more tests. You have mild case of brain damaged, which has affected your memory. We didn't know how severe it would be until you woke up." Caroline starred at Lexi.

"Brain damage?" Caroline whispered.

"I'm sorry. Your memory may improve in time, but for now you need to take it easy."

"May improve?" Caroline asked forcefully, "You mean that I may be stuck like this for the rest of my life if it doesn't?"

"I'm sorry, if there was something I could do.."

"Please just go, I really want to be by myself." Caroline said as she wiped at some warm tears that began making tracks down her pink cheeks.

"Caroline-"

"Go." Lexi looked at her before nodding and walking out the room. Caroline carefully turned on her side and pulled the cover up to her neck. She played with the ring that sat on her finger on her left hand and thought to herself.

_So I have a husband out there who is in love with me and I don't know who he is. _A pang of guilt washed over Caroline as she thought back to the way she has spoke to him. _He was only trying to help and I pushed him away._

"Think Caroline, think." She said to herself. "You must know who he is."

She slowly sat back up and reached for her phone that was sitting on the table by the side of the bed. She scrolled through her contacts until she came upon the name she was looking for. She typed out the text and pressed send, then laid back down and closed her eyes. A beep a moment later had her reaching for her phone, and a small smile appeared on her face.

The ringing of the house phone stirred Klaus from his sleep. Lifting his head off the pillow, he looked around the room, then dropped his head back down so his forehead was resting on the white pillow. He coughed then pushed himself of the bed and grabbed the phone.

"Yeah?" He said, voice still full of sleep.

"Hey."

"What do you want, Beks?"

"Just ringing to see how you were, you haven't been replying to my texts. I've been worried." Rebekah said. Klaus sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"I've been busy." He replied.

"Doing what?"

"Nothing important."

"Have you been to see Caroline?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Jesus Rebekah! What is this, twenty questions? Just leave me the fuck alone!"

"Nik-" Rebekah began before he hung up the phone.

Klaus dropped the phone back on the side table and walked out of the bedroom swearing under his breath. He dragged his feet as he walked in to the kitchen, and slung the fridge door open. Scanning inside, he grunted and closed it disappointingly. Klaus looked in the living room when the sound of his phone vibrating caught his ears.

"If thats Rebekah, I swear to fucking God." Klaus said, walking over to his phone and shaking his head. Picking his phone up off the sofa, his eyes widened. 18 Missed Calls, 15 Messages. "Don't they get the fucking hint?" He said out loud.

His heart stopped when he saw the name on the first text.

Caroline: Hi, if you're not busy, do you think you could come over to the hospital? I think we need to talk.

_Does she remember? _Klaus scoffed.

"Of course she doesn't remember. She wants to know why she had a strange man in her room telling her she was married. You idiot."

Klaus stared at the text for a few minutes, wondering how he should reply to his wife. Should he even call her that anymore? His wife? She's not going to want to be married to him. But a nagging part inside of him just wouldn't let him say no to her. He had to fight, she was his wife. She _had _to remember. After everything they had been through together, he just couldn't give up on her. He loved her too much.

But what if she didn't want that? For him to fight for her? What if she wanted to get a divorce, start her life again, and meet someone new? It would break him, and Klaus didn't know how he could take it. The pain, the heartache. The love of his life, gone, and he couldn't do anything about it.

However, as Klaus stood in his living room and typed the text back out, he made his choice.

Klaus: Sure.

He was going to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys seriously are the best. Your reviews are amazing and I love every single one of them. Let me know what you think!<strong>

**Hannah xo **


	8. Like You Wanna Be Loved

**A/N: All I can say, is you guys rock. Thanks a billion for the reviews. **

**I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you all like it. **

* * *

><p>Caroline waited patiently in her bed tapping her fingers on the hospital table that was placed in front of her. Her eyes drifted towards the door and she sucked in a breath when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She slouched back down and breathed back out when a nurse walked past the door.<p>

"Where is he?" She said, looking at her fingernails.

"Who?" A voice asked, making Caroline jump.

"God, mom, you scared me," Caroline placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"Sorry dear," Liz walked in to the room and over to her daughter. She gently touched her face, then lent down and kissed her on the forehead. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel fine, had a headache for a little while but the medication has kicked in now." Caroline smiled. "Listen mom, the doctor told me something earlier. It's big news."

"I know, honey. She already told me," Liz grabbed Caroline's hand and rubbed her thumb across the top of it. "Everything is going to be fine, we'll cope. If your memory doesn't impro—.'

"What?" Caroline said, pulling her hand away. "There is no _if_. I will get my memory back."

"And what if you don't, Caroline? You can't live the rest of your life hoping that one day everything will be normal again. It doesn't work like that, dear."

"Well thank you mother. Really, you've been a great help." Caroline said, sarcastically. "You know, you are the one person who I need the most support from, but obviously I'm not going to get much from you, am I?"

"Caroline, stop being so childish." Lix replied, crossing her arms over her stomach. "I'm only trying to make you see what you might have to deal with."

"No. There is no point. I will get my memory back, I will remember my husband, I will live my life how I was living it, and I will definitely not be having this discussion with you or anyone else ever again. Do you understand?" Caroline stared at her mother, when she saw her nod, she carried on. "Good, this conversation is now over."

"I just think-."

"Is there anything else?"

Liz looked at her daughter and sighed.

"No."

"Well can you please go? I'm tired and would like to sleep."

Liz nodded once again before picking up her bag and walking out the door.

Caroline stared at the door for a while before taking a deep breath and laying down. She shut her eyes and laid there, peacefully enjoying the silence.

Then a knock sounded.

Caroline suddenly opened her eyes and looked straight in front of her. Her palms became sweaty and her heart started racing powerfully.

"Shit." She heard the voice say. Taking a deep breath once again, she started to sit up carefully.

Then her eyes landed on him. He was looking down at the floor, both of this hands propped up on either side of the door frame. She smiled slightly at the sight of his curly hair. Her eyes drifted down his body, taking in the side of him. _Thats him, thats your husband._ She noticed the gold band wrapped around one of his fingers on his left hand. The sight made Caroline happy. He wore a navy t-shirt, that clung to his muscular frame, and some dark jeans and white dirty rain washed converses. A a few beads hung on a black string around his neck and Caroline couldn't help but think it suited him. She coughed to gain his attention._  
><em>

His head moved upwards, and their eyes made contact with each other.

They stayed silent for a moment before he spoke up.

"Sorry, I woke you.." Klaus said, his british accent sounded like music to her ears.

"Hi." She said, mentally scolding herself at how idiotic she sounded.

"Hi."

She looked down and played with the gold ring on her finger.

"You kept it on." He watched her from the doorway. Caroline nodded and smiled.

"You're my husband. And even though I don't remember you," She saw the sadness come upon his face. "I realized you must of meant something to me. I mean, I married you. You're someone who is important in my life. I was unfair to you, and I want to apologize. But you must understand, I didn't know who you were, and I was in a bit of a shock when I woke up in hospital and it was all just one big mess, and I'm just really sorry."

Klaus laughed, and looked back down watching as he slid his own foot back and forth across the hospital floor.

"What's so funny?" Caroline asked, frowning in confusion as she watched him.

"Nothing. You just reminded me of this woman I married a few weeks ago. She always talked a lot, especially when she was nervous." He looked at her and smiled. Caroline returned the smile.

"You can come in, you know."

Klaus nodded and walked up to the bed, dragging a chair from the side with him. Pushing it close to the bed, he sat down and scratched his head.

"So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"I don't know.." She replied, Caroline turned to face him more. "I want to try and make something work. I have this nagging voice inside me that keeps telling me I have to."

"The nagging voice has a lot of sense." He joked. He stopped smiling and looked at his wife. "Listen, Caroline, I just want you to know, I will never leave you. And even if times in the future get hard, and you decide that you don't want to be with me then well I guess all I can say if I'm sorry. I promised to love and cherish you till the day I die, and I will fulfill that promise. You meant and still do, mean the world to me and no accident if going to change that. I will fight and fight and fight for you until I can no longer breathe." Klaus leaned forward in his chair. "I married you because I couldn't live without you, and I will forever stay that way."

Caroline wiped the single tear that rolled down her cheek away.

"I was told today that I have a mild case of brain damage. I can't remember the past five years of my life. I can't remember you." Caroline threw her head back. "God, I wish I could."

"You'll remember."

"I will. I need to."

"And if for some reason you don't," Caroline frowned and was about to argue with what Klaus had just said, "then we will make new, even better memories, love."

Seconds passed by as they stared at each other, before Caroline spoke up again.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Klaus asked.

"I want to be your wife, again." She giggled, and Klaus's heart warmed.

They were going to make this work.

* * *

><p><strong>It's getting better, right? <strong>

**Hannah xo**


	9. Stop and Stare

**A/U: I'm _so_ sorry. That is all I can say. The last year has been so stressful, and now that I have my exam results I feel like I can finally breathe again, that is until I start college on Thursday! I know I'm giving you all these excuses but I've had writers block, and that also sucks. But I'm back and I want to thank you for sticking by this story and all the reviews have been so amazing. I will definitely _try_ to keep the updates flowing this time!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's short, but it's better than nothing, right?**

* * *

><p>"Right Caroline. I've told you all about your medication and when to take it, and Mr Mikaelson also knows. Also I've made a list so you know which tablet is doing what. You <em>must <em>remember to take them all or you will be in pain." Lexi told Caroline from the end of the bed. Then she turned to Klaus. "It's your job to look after her, I'm counting on you Nik."

"I promise, cross my heart." Klaus said as he made a cross sign on his chest.

"I am really happy for you Caroline, you really do deserve the best in life." Lexi smiled as she placed her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Thank you for everything Doc. I couldn't of done this without you."

Lexi smiled once again.

"Right I need to get going, I don't want to see either of you back here for a long time, understood?"

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other and smiled.

"Understood." They both said in unison.

Lexi simply waved before walking out the door. Silence then took its place in the room, until Klaus walked over to the wheelchair that was sitting next to the wall. He wheeled it over to the side of the bed and put the brakes on to stop it from moving. Slowly, Klaus moved closer to Caroline until he was close enough to smell the strawberry scented shampoo in her hair. He brought his hand up to Carolines cheek and softly rubbed his thumb across the skin. Caroline leant in to his touch, then moved her head until her lips found the bottom of his palm and kissed it. Their eyes locked, then Klaus leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead.

"Lets get you home, love." He whispered.

* * *

><p>"Okay, are you ready?" Klaus asked as he put the brakes on the wheelchair as they came to a stop next to his car. Caroline simply nodded her head, and took a deep breath before she began pushing herself out the chair. Klaus quickly grabbed on to her arm to support her, then moved quickly to the car door and opened it. Carefully, Caroline climbed in to the passenger seat, then tried to relax as she breathed out and closed her eyes. "Caroline, love?"<p>

"I'm fine, just give me a second." Caroline said. She gently shook her head and tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. Breathing out once more, she turned and look at a worried Klaus. "I'm okay," She reached across and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Lets go?"

Klaus smiled and nodded, then moved away, shut the door and put all the bags in the boot of the car. Caroline turned round and grabbed the seat-belt and looked at it. _Why did I take it off? _She buckled in, and she then watched as Klaus got in the car and done the same.

The car journey was silent, only the noise of the world outside of the car and their breathing could be heard. Klaus would glance at Caroline every so often to make sure she was okay, and before both of them knew it they were pulling in to their driveway.

"Home sweet home." Klaus said before opened the door and slid out to grab the bags. Caroline undone her belt, then leant forward and looked out of the windscreen and stared at the house in front of her. It was pitch black inside, apart from the porch light by the door which was glowing. Slowly she opened her door and got out. She looked at Klaus who was walking toward her with her bags. "Come on then, love." He said with a gentle smile on his face.

Caroline followed him to the door, watched as he unlocked it and pushed it open. He walked in, and turned right and Caroline automatically followed him in to the dark room. Suddenly the lights turned on.

"Surprise!" The people in the room shouted.

Caroline froze. _Who are these people?_

She started to breath heavily, and she grabbed her neck as she looked around the room. She then looked at Klaus, and started to shake her head.

"Caroline?" He said, panicking. Caroline quickly turned around and ran out of the room before running up the stairs. "Shit." He said as the room fell silent.

"We can go," Elena said as she wiped her tear stained cheeks. "I knew it would be too soon. Come on guys, she needs time."

Damon walked over to Klaus and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry man. We'll just do this another time. Elena is right, she just needs time to settle down, you know?"

Klaus nodded his head, and looked down at the ground.

"I apologize everyone." Klaus said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Bonnie replied as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "We understand. And everything will be back to normal in no time. But for now, we are all here for you. The both of you. Remember that, okay?"

Klaus simply nodded his head again. He let out a shaky 'thank you', as he tried hard to keep the tears from falling.

Ten minutes later, Klaus slowly made his way up the wooden stairs. He listened for movement from Caroline, but then saw his bedroom door slightly open. He silently pushed the door open and watched at Caroline sat on the bed looking out the window. Tears were rolling down her face, and it made Klaus' heart break in to millions of tiny pieces.

"I'm sorry." He said, broken.

"Why would you do that?" She asked through the tears. "I hardly know anyone in that room! And you throw a welcome home Caroline party? Are you stupid?"

"I wasn't thinking.. I.."

"I'm scared, I'm so scared Klaus. I don't remember anyone! It's going to take time! I can't be rushed in to it all like that, I just can't.."

"I know, Caroline, I.. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please, I.."

"Please just leave me alone, I really just need time to think. I'm sorry, Klaus. I just want to be on my own."

Klaus wiped his watery eyes his his hands and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He said before closing the door behind him.


	10. If You Ever Come Back To Me

**A/N: I seem to be starting all my authors notes with saying "I'm sorry," but I really am. My laptop just died and went to heaven a few weeks ago, and I've been struggling with trying to find time to write now that I've started college. But, I have managed to somehow write this chapter, and even though its taken a good few weeks (with the help of study periods and late night iPod Touch sessions) it's finished and I am glad I can finally get this out to you, (via my Nans computer!) **

**Also just to add, someone said in their review about how I made out that Caroline now doesn't remember Elena and Bonnie. That's definitely not the case, she does. If you think about it, she came home from hospital, with a man she doesn't remember, and all that would of been playing on her mind. Elena and Bonnie weren't the only ones who were at the little 'Welcome Home' gathering, loads of people were there and it would have just been overwhelming and I, as an author, just made it out to be that the whole thing was too much for her, and she didn't really take them both in at the time. I am however very sorry to make you confused, hope that clears it up?**

**Anyway, sorry about that, and on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Real love stories never have endings.'<p>

- Richard Bach

* * *

><p><em>"We're lost."<em>

_"Don't start, love." _

_"We've broken down, and we're lost."_

_"Caroline I really not in the mo-"_

_"Great idea to take the short cut Mr I-Know-Everything. Now no one knows we're here, and we're in the middle of no where. Any minute now an axe murderer is going to jump out and kill us both."_

_"Are you seriously doing this right now?"_

_"Yes, I seriously am."_

_Klaus groaned out before banging his head on the steering wheel. _

_"We're not lost, I know exactly where we are." He said._

_"Oh then please be my guest and show me on the map." Caroline replied as she forced the map in to his face. He gently snatched it from her hand, giving her a look before he turned and looked at the scrunched up map. Truthfully, he had no idea where they were, but he knew if he told her that she wouldn't stop freaking out. Klaus scanned the map a few times before pointing to a random place and showing his girlfriend. _

_"We are there." He lied. _

_Caroline looked him in the eye. His eye twitched, and in that moment he knew he'd been caught out. He could never lie to her._

_"Liar," Caroline crossed her arms and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow. "And a bad one too."_

_"Fine! I haven't got a clue where we are, and it looks like we aren't going anywhere anyway since this shitty car has broken down too." _

_"Hey! Do not blame my baby! She's getting old, it's not her fault!" Caroline pointed her finger at his face. "If you're going to blame anyone, blame yourself jackass."_

_"Me?" Klaus scoffed, "Please, you're the one who insisted on going for a stupid drive! Your idea got us in to this mess, sweetheart." _

_Caroline gasped. _

_"Stupid drive? You didn't have to say yes Klaus!" Caroline shouted._

_"Well I wasn't going to say no was I, because if I did you would have only gone off on one about how we never do stuff as a couple anymore!"_

_"That's because we don't! We don't go to the cinema or out for nice meals or even go on walks! No, we just sit in and watch your boring films everyday!" _

_Klaus laughed and shook his head."Aha you're a funny one Caroline, please do continue because it seems to me that you've got a lot on your chest that you want to get off. So please do share."_

_Caroline glared at him and scoffed. _

_"You're an asshole." Caroline quietly turned around and opened the car door, she quickly jumped out before slamming that car door shut and walking in to the woods. _

_"Yeah go walking in to the woods, because murderers and rapists never hide in there do they?" Klaus said to himself before he got out of the car and followed her. "You know you're being really immature, love."_

_"Stop calling me that, we're in an argument." She half shouted without turning around to look at him. "You only get to call me that when you're being nice."_

_Klaus shook his head and smiled. _

_"Stop calling you what?" He asked, with a smirk plastered on his face. _

_"You know what." She stopped walking and swiftly turned around to look at him. She placed her hands on her hips and looked him in the eye. _

_"Oh don't be angry love, we had a little spat, I'm over it already." Klaus crossed his arms and slowly took a few steps towards her, instantly making her take a few steps back._

_"Aww, well I'm not." Caroline smirked and crossed her arms. She took another step back before her back hit a giant tree, and before she could move Klaus was standing right in front of her trapping her in. _

_"Well what can I do to make you forgive me," Klaus moved in close and whispered in her ear, "love." _

_Caroline bit her lip and moved her head so her lips were inches away from her boyfriends. She looked in to his blue eyes and slowly ran her hands over his leather jacket before they came to rest on his muscular shoulders. _

_"Well yo-"_

_Caroline was cut off as Klaus crashed his lips on to hers. A loud moan escaped her and before she knew it, Klaus had quickly ran his hands down the small of her back, over the curve of her ass and grabbed the back of her thighs. He lifted her with ease and she automatically wrapped her jean clad legs around him, looking him in her tight grip. _

_Klaus hungrily kissed down her neck, he placed wet kisses over her pulse point before he gently bit down and then soothed the skin with his skilled tongue. A low moan emitted from the back of her throat and she threw her head back to give him more access. _

_"I sorry love," He mumbled as he worked his way back up to her mouth before he captured her lips in another kiss. "Lets not fight." _

_Caroline could only 'hmm' as she ran her fingers through his short, soft curls. She slightly tugged on them, making Klaus groan. He reached for her legs and untangled them from his waist. Her feet dropped to floor as Klaus reached for the button on her jeans and quickly unfastened it and dragged the zip down. He impatiently pushed them down along with her underwear, as Caroline began to do the same with his. He then picked her back up and pushed her back in to the hard tree. She instinctively wrapped her pale legs around him again before he pushed in to her which both made them moan out. He slowly filled her, then pulled back out and thrust his hips again and again._

_Klaus grabbed her hands from his shoulders and pinned them above her head and entwined their fingers together against the rough oak of the tree. She tightened her legs around his waist and dug her heel of her foot in to his toned ass. Klaus kissed her, as she cried out in pleasure. Caroline tilted her head back and Klaus caught her chin with his teeth and gently bit down. He kissed his way down her neck once more, biting and sucking at her skin and marking her on her neck. He brought his head back up and looked her in the eye. _

_"I love you." _

_He quickly kissed her one last time before they both came together. Caroline sunk her teeth in to his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut. A few moments later, Klaus pulled back and looked at her. He smiled at her and kissed her long and hard on her soft pink lips. __  
><em>

_"I love you too." Caroline replied as she pulled away. _

_Slowly, Caroline unwrapped her legs from around him and he pulled out of her, both making them moan. They quietly got dressed and as Caroline began to walk away Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her back in again. He smiled down at her, took her hand and they walked back to the car. _

_"Well, that was fun. Now fix the car, love." Caroline said as she opened the car door, blew him a kiss and slipped inside._

_Unbelievable. _

Klaus sat on the sofa drinking his tea as he thought back to that memory. They argued none stop, but that would never change a thing between them. They were both crazy about each other.

He silently stood up and made his way in to the kitchen. He placed the cup in to the dish washer and then looked out the window. He saw the grey stray cat that Caroline used to always feed sitting on the wall starring back at him. He smiled at it, then turned around and walked in to his bedroom.

Caroline screamed as she saw him, making him jump out of his skin. She was dressed in matching blue underwear and bra, and she scrambled for a t-shirt that was hanging in the wardrobe. She half covered herself with it.

"Erm, hello? Trying to get changed here!"

Klaus turned his back and looked at the painting on the wall, trying to keep his grin at bay.

"Sorry, it's a habit." He mumbled. He quickly peaked around and let out a small laugh before walking in to the bathroom, he saw a small smile on her face before he shut the door.

A while later, Caroline walked in to the kitchen wearing shorts and a baggy t-shirt. She had her blonde curly hair up in a high messy ponytail. To Klaus, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Hi," she said, giving him a little wave, before bringing her hands together in front of her and playing with her fingers.

"Hey," Klaus replied, sipping on some orange juice. He coughed, then spoke again. "I'm sorry about what happen.. in there.. erm... earlier.." He pointed to up at the ceiling. "And about last night. It was stupid of me to invite everyone round. I really am sorry Caroline."

"Oh no it's okay, lets just forget about it. Water under the bridge and that. And about earlier, it's okay, you're used to the old me.. we were- are married and that's how married couples act. I get it." She smiled a little, then looked down at the floor.

"Nice top." He commented.

"It's the only piece of my clothing that I feel comfortable in.." She replied. Klaus grinned at her. "What?"

"That's actually my top."

"Oh! I am so sorry, let me go and tak-"

"It's fine Caroline. Whats mine is yours."

"Right." She breathed out. "So, whats my normal routine?"

"Well, you'd wake up, get dressed, come down and make some coffee and have something to eat before driving down to your studio."

Caroline frowned at him.

"Studio?"

"You do photography."

"What? But what about my fashion career?" She asked.

"You gave it up. One day you just called me up and said you hated it, then you told me that you were going to start learning how to be a photographer and from that day, you never stopped. You love it."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you really do." I nodded. "Do you want me to show you your studio?"

Klaus watched Caroline quietly as she stared at the ground. She had a crease like in the middle of her eyebrows, and Klaus instantly knew she was thinking hard about the answer and all the information he had just given her. Suddenly her head shot up and she looked him in the eye and smiled lightly.

"Yeah, please."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Really loved writing that flashback! I'll definitely be doing more of them, so I hope you like them too. **

**P.S. I really want to say thank you to all of the reviews, favourites and follows this story has got. I'm not the best at updating, but the fact that you're sticking by this story really does mean a lot to me!**

**AND HOW GOOD HAS VAMPIRE DIARIES BEEN?! HOLY COW! KLAUS AND CAROLINE'S SCENES WERE SO AMAZING, I JUST WANT THEM TO KISS ALREADY AND HAVE HOT HYBRID SEX. AND THE WRITERS BETTER NOT RUIN THIS 'RELATIONSHIP' BETWEEN DAMON AND ELENA BECAUSE OF THIS WHOLE SIRE BOND THING. LET DAMON FINALLY BE HAPPY PLEASE!**

**so yeah, thanks again! xoxo **


	11. I'm Going To Make This Place My Home

'We have something special that no one, no distance, no time can take away...we have each other.'

-Andrew Tawney

"_Do you want me to show you your studio?"_

"_Yeah, please."_

Klaus stared back at Caroline. He took a deep breath before moving around the kitchen. He grabbed his keys and stuffed some money in to his pocket, then moved to stand in front of Caroline.

"Let me just get some shoes on." Caroline muttered as she scurried to the bedroom. Moments later she appeared, and Klaus couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. "Shall we go?"

Klaus simply nodded his head; he extended his arm and held out his right hand to her. She eyed it carefully, then slowly moved forward and slipped her hand into his. The tingle that they both felt caused them to stop and look at one another in the eye. Caroline's cheeks flushed red, quickly ducking her head in to her shoulder. Klaus simply smiled, and then gently tugged her along out the door.

They stepped outside in to the warm sun, and Caroline instantly smiled. She'd always loved the sun. She took a few steps forward, and then a fat grey cat that was sitting on a wall came in to her line of vision. She chuckled quietly and slowly moved towards it, not wanting to scare it away.

"Hello kitty," Caroline said as she reached out her hand and stroked the cat on its head, running the top of her fingers through its fur. The cat simply meowed back, and pushed in to her hand not wanting her to stop. "You got a home, little guy?" The cat meowed again. "No? Don't worry then, I'll look after you." She gently tapped the cat on the nose. Caroline turned around when she heard Klaus walk up behind her. "Sorry, I've always liked cats."

"I know." Klaus smiled at her. "This cat just appeared on the wall one morning when we were eating breakfast a few months ago. It was pouring outside, and you just squealed and ran out to get it as soon as you saw it. It was this skinny little thing, and you begged me to let us keep the damn thing. I said no. But you gave it some milk and food, and it has never gone away since. Everyday it comes back, just waiting for you to feed it. You can obviously tell how much you would feed it, look how fat the little fella is now."

Caroline smiled at him as he told her about the memory. He seemed so happy as he told her, and Caroline instantly felt upset that she couldn't share that memory with him anymore. Caroline gave him a small nod, and then looked down at her white converses.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting that you know everything about me."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." Klaus reached out and touch her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before he began walking to the car. She watched him walk away, and kicked her foot against the wall.

"She seems like a good person, this girl you loved." She said. Klaus turned around and looked her dead in the eye.

"She was." He replied. "She still is." Caroline's breath caught in the throat and she watched him walk back towards her. He picked up her left hand, and played with the wedding ring that was sitting on her finger. "And she's still in there, somewhere. And I will spend the rest of my life, trying to find her and get her back, because she means the world to me. You're still her Caroline; you're still that girl that I'm totally crazy for. I know it's hard and unfair that you're in this predicament; I know you probably hate it, and that kills me. But you're the love of my life, and my wife. I'm going to fight for you until I no longer breathe and that, I'm sorry to say, is a promise I will keep forever."

Caroline let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in. She felt goosebumps rise on her skin even though she wasn't cold, and as she looked up at Klaus, she met his gorgeous blue eyes that showed nothing but love. He meant every word he just said, and Caroline felt it. She didn't know this man at all, but she wasn't scared, worried or unsure of him. In fact, she felt safe with him, protected. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, his eyes told his story, and she could read him like a book.

She was interested him in and insanely attracted to him and his British accent. She found herself wanting to get to know him more and more. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that this man was one in a million. What man laid his heart on the line these days like he did? Every time he told her how he felt, it came from the bottom of his heart. He trusted her with his life, and his heart.

The only problem was that Caroline was worried that she would break him. She had already nearly broken him, she was sure of it. The moment she woke up in hospital and pushed him away, the look on his face was unforgettable. She didn't want to make him go through that kind of pain again. Caroline wouldn't wish that upon anyone.

"I want nothing more than to remember. The way you talk about me, I'm proud of the person I was, the person I became. I want to get her back, not only for me, but for you as well. I want nothing more than to be able to love you like you love me." Caroline whispered. She slipped her fingers in to his, and pulled him along to the car. "Come on, let's go see my studio."

Ten minutes later, Klaus pulled up to an old looking building. Caroline instantly took a liking to the red bricks and dirty brown door. She felt like she was home here, and she wondered if it was starting to trigger her memory a bit. She was about to tell Klaus, but decided against it. What if it wasn't? She'd get him excited for nothing, and it would hurt him a lot.

"Well, this is it." Klaus said as he leaned over the steering wheel and peered out of the window. "C'mon, it's nicer inside, I promise."

Caroline followed Klaus up to the building and stood behind him as he unlocked the door. He pushed it open, and then moved to the side to let her go in first.

"Go check it out." Caroline quickly glanced at him before stepping in the room.

"Wow."

The walls of the room were just red washed out brick, with a few of them painted white. The floor was covered in shiny black bricks, and the big white windows made the studio light up in just the right way. A huge table was sat in the middle of the room with photos, cameras and a silver laptop sprawled out across it. A brown leather corner sofa that was covered in pillows and throws was pushed against the wall opposite the door, and a big antique gold mirror hung above it. Small white stools were scattered around the room, and different sized photo frames, filled with pictures where hanging on the walls. A big white sheet was hanging from one of the walls and covered a bit of the floor and a old ladder leaning next to it, where there was a camera sitting on a stand. Fairy lights dangled around the walls, going in and out of the photo frames, lighting up the walls, and brown pots filled with different coloured flowers were sitting on the floor. Boxes were staked on a chest of draws, and there was a pens and paper scattered desks. A bookshelf and stereo system was placed near the sofa, and there were candles scattered around the room. It was perfect.

"You would spend so much time in here. You'd put music on full blast, and just take pictures of anything. You made a little business out of it, people would come here and have their photos taken by you. Most nights you'd forget I was at home waiting for you, so I'd have to bring dinner here, and we'd eat on the sofa and just talk for hours. We slept here a lot and erm, well.. you know." Klaus rubbed the back of his neck, grinning.

Caroline let out a throaty laugh, and before they knew it, they were both laughing.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Klaus." Caroline said as she walked around the room looking at the pictures.

"You're welcome, Caroline."

Caroline was browsing through the pictures on the wall when she caught sight of one that made her stop.

"Where was this photo taken?" She asked, and Klaus walked over to her to look at it. He simply smiled.

"We went out for a walk in the park one day, and we sat down on the bench. Then we saw this old couple slowly walking along arguing. You kept looking at them, and then you stood up and just walked over to them. I tried to call you back, but you just ignored me. You tapped the old woman on the shoulder, and asked her how she was. Cut a long story short, you ended make making them forgive one another and they said that you were like a ray of sunlight. You then pulled out your camera, which you carried around everywhere by the way, and asked me to take a picture of you with them. You asked them if you could keep in contact with them, and they agreed, and you pop over every so often to make sure their marriage is still intact."

"Was I crazy or something?" Caroline asked.

"You had a method to your madness. I asked later on in the day why you done it, and you told me that people never know when something bad might happen, so you should spend as much time as you can loving someone, because love is the only thing in life which can bring you complete and utter happiness. You told me that you wanted us to be like them when we got old, and I promised you that we would. From that day on, when we argued, we made up straight away."

Caroline smiled.

"I'll like to see them one day soon."

"Just say when."

Caroline looked around the room once more before she decided it was time to leave.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" She asked.

"I'd love to."


	12. See Beneath Your Beautiful

'Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.'

H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

"So tell me something about you." Caroline said as she sipped on her steaming hot coffee.

"Well I moved to America when I was twenty-two." Klaus said as he sat forward in his chair and rested his forearms on the edge of the table.

"Why?" She asked, as she propped her elbow up on the table and rested her head in her hand.

"I went travelling with my brother Elijah when I was twenty. We went to a load of places, Australia, China and South Africa just to name a few. Then we got to America and decided to go on a road trip because we thought that it would be the easiest way to see everything. When we got to New York I just felt at home. It reminded me of London, but it had this little extra edge to it. I was intrigued and I wanted to see more of it. When we got back home I knew I wanted to go back, so I started to save up as much money as I could. Cut a long story short, I moved out here, I had some money and I lived on that for awhile. I stayed in a few motels, got a job at a bar called Mystic Grill and once I had enough money, rented out a little box apartment. It wasn't much, but it was all I had needed at the time." Klaus leaned in his chair and stretched his legs out. "My family were really supportive. They always knew I wouldn't stay in one place. My grandfather, he travelled a lot before he went off to war, and I think I just inherited the travel bug from him."

Caroline nodded her head, and then took another sip of her coffee.

"So whats you favourite colour?"

"Blue."

"Favourite animal?"

"Dog."

"Favourite movie?"

"I don't have one."

Klaus watched her eyes widen and her mouth fall open in the shape of an 'O'.

"What!? You can't _not _have a favourite movie! That's like, a massive crime! Everyone needs to have a favourite movie!" She shouted, earning a few stares from some of the people sitting near them.

"Hey lady, wanna maybe do us all a favour and keep your screechy little voice down?" Some snobby short man shouted from behind Klaus. Klaus was just about to turn around and punch the guy in the face but was stopped when he heard Carolines voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" Caroline asked staring at the man.

The man snapped his head away from his newspaper to face Caroline.

"Yes."

"Are you trying to make me look bad or something? Oh right I get it. I know, it's because you think you're better than me, because you're sitting there with in a suit that's miles to big for you and your ratty briefcase sat next to your feet."

"I asked you to be quite. All you stupid blonde girls are all the same." The man scoffed and rolled his eyes. Caroline instantly saw red.

"All the same? ALL THE SAME?" Carolilne shouted at him. "Yeah I met the man of my dreams, fell in love and married him. Only to then have that life ripped away from me when I got in to a car accident and lost five years of my life. I can't remember my husband. I can't remember meeting him, saying 'I love you' to him for the first time or even marrying him. It's all gone. The man sitting opposite to me is my husband, but in reality he's an absolute stranger to me. So forgive me if I'm learning valuable information about him and about us as a couple." Caroline was now standing infront of the man, glaring down at him.

"I really couldn't give two shits about your little sob story, little girl." The man said still paying attention to his newspaper.

"You have a nasty personality and you should think about changing it. You're ignorant and full of yourself, and I see no wedding ring on that fat finger of yours, which doesn't surprise me to be honest. You're the type of person who sucks the life out of people. You're a worthless, classless man who needs to learn how to show respect to woman."

The man slammed his hands down on the table and stood up so he was a few inches away for her. Klaus instantly didn't like how close her was to her and rose from his seat and gently pulled Caroline behind him.

"You better keep your dog on its leash." The man said angrily as he pointed at Caroline. Klaus shoved the mans hand away.

"I think it's time for you to leave while you still have legs, _mate." _Klaus said through gritted teeth. A few seconds later the man gathered his things and walked out the door.

They both let out a breath, then slowly looked at the many peering eyes staring at them.

"I'm sorry about that, everyone." Caroline said as she played with her fingers.

"Don't worry about it! About time someone put him in his place! The bloke has had that coming for weeks." A waitress said. "Free coffee on the house!"

Caroline let out a laugh before sitting back in her chair, and Klaus followed suit.

"Well.."

"She's still there. That spark in you, I've seen it before." Klaus smirked, and Caroline smiled at his comment. "So where were we?"

"You don't have a favourite movie?" Caroline crossed her arms against her chest.

"There's just so many amazing films out there, I can't choose." Klaus shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you have any brothers of sisters?" She asked.

"Quite a few, actually. Elijah, who I went travelling with, is the eldest. Then there is Finn, but I haven't spoken to him in years. Kol is my baby brother, and then there is Rebekah, the youngest of the lot of us."

"You're lucky to have a big family, Klaus. I wish I had brothers and sisters."

Klaus gave her an apologetic smile. He knew that she wanted a big family growing up, that's why she always tried to surround herself with her friends – to block out the loneliness.

"_We'll have lots of mini Caroline's and Klaus' running around one day. This house will never be silent. I promise you, Caroline." Klaus said as he poured out two large glasses of red wine._

"_Is this your way of asking me if we can fuck like bunnies?" Caroline asked, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow as she leaned against the kitchen counter. _

"_Well.." A smirk rose on to his face._

"_Klaus!" Caroline crossed her arms, but couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her mouth._

"_Hey it's not like you won't enjoy it!" He said as he passed her the glass of wine and kissed her on her cheek before leaning against the counter opposite her._

"_True, but do you really want loads of kids?" _

"_Caroline, I want to give you everything you want in life. You want your own big family? You'll get your own big family. If it means I'll get to see your beautiful smile every day when we see our kids running around the house, then yes, I want to have lots and lots of children."_

_"How did I find someone so perfect?" Caroline said as she smiled at her boyfriend. She watched him take a step towards her and place both of his hands on her cheeks. Klaus leant down and gave her a quick kiss before grabbing the back of her legs and lifting her over his shoulder, earning a squeal out of Caroline. _

_"We better practise our baby making skills. There's no time like the present!" Klaus laughed as he tapped her bottom playfully and started walking them in to the bedroom. _

_"__Klaus! What about the wine?" She asked as she stared his behind. "You have a really nice ass by the way; I need to pay more attention to this thing." _

_"__Let's take the bottle with us." Klaus spun around and picked the bottle up with his free hand. "Right, now let's go."_

_"__Hello there." Caroline said in a baby voice. _

_"__Caroline?"_

_"__Mhmm?" _

_"__Are you talking to my arse?" _

_"__Yep!"_

_"__Good God.." _

"Hello? You still with me?" Caroline asked, waving her hand in front of Klaus' face. Klaus coughed then sat up straight.

"Yeah sorry, was just thinking about something." He replied as he scratched the back of his neck. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you want children one day?"

Klaus looked at the woman sitting opposite him. God she was so beautiful. He would always tell her that she didn't need make-up of her hair done nicely for her to look stunning to him. She never believed him. It wasn't like he didn't like it when she dressed up and make herself look nice, but this is when he found her looking her best. Hair in a scruffy ponytail, no make-up and his baggy clothes on her. She was naturally beautiful, and he could sit and look at her all day.

"Yeah I want children." Klaus gave her a small smile.

"I was going to say so do I, but you obviously already know. I can't wait to have my own little baby, something that I made with the person I love. Something that I brought in to this world. You can't get a better gift than that, don't you think?"

Klaus' heart broke. She didn't know. She'd have to go through all the pain again the moment she found out. The bad memories that he pushed to back of his mind would all come flooding back. He had watched the love of his life suffer. He had watched her try and kill herself somedays. He didn't want her to go through that again. He didn't want to go through that again.

He had watched her world fall apart the moment she was told that she was infertile.

* * *

><p><strong>So Caroline's infertile.. what do you all think of that? <strong>

**By the way, infertile means when a woman cannot have children - just incase anyone didn't know what it means.**

**Oh and I finally got 100 reviews! I was honestly so happy, thank you so much. Your support and kind works are basically making these chapters write themselves. **

**I may have one more chapter for you before the year is up now that I'm on Christmas Holiday. However if plans change and I'm unable to write, I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **

**Hannah xo **


	13. Chapter 13

It has been an extremely long time since I have written anything on here and I do apologise for that.

The thing is, I kind of fell out of love with this story and also with The Vampire Diaries show itself which made it difficult to write.

I do feel terrible because I really did get some amazing feedback for this story and I feel awful for letting you all down.

So I would like you to all know that I will no longer be carrying on with this story.

**With** **that** **being** **said**, **I** **would** **have** **no** **problem** **with** **someone** **taking** **this** **story** **over** **from** **me** **and** **finishing** **it**. **If** **anyone** **is** **interested**, **please** **PM** **me**.

Thank you all again for your kind words, I really did appreciate them all.


End file.
